At present, in fields of deodorizing, degas processing or the like, varies of adsorbents are used. Activated carbon or zeolite are representative examples and can be widely used in varies industries such as air purification, desulfurization, de-nitration, harmful substances removing or the like. Activated carbon has pores of varies sizes and can take varies kinds of molecules in the pores, however, it is not suitable for the application in which only the target molecule is selected to be adsorbed sufficiently. In addition, zeolite has uniform micropores, thus, it is a better substance for selectively adsorbing than activated carbon. However, the pores of zeolite are formed by chunky silicon and wall of oxides of aluminium, thus, it is short in the adsorbed amount.
Herein, a porous coordination polymer is promising which can modify the shape and the size freely by having a large specific surface area and further changing the metal ions or the organic ligands which cross-linking the metal ions (Patent document 1).
In non-patent document 1, a porous coordination polymer Fe(pz)[Ni(CN)4] (pz=pyrazine) is disclosed, but the amount of the adsorbed gas per 1 mol of the porous coordination polymer is not sufficient.